The One Who Saved Her
by garwinlover0806
Summary: Cari knew she couldn't cheat on the one person who loved her but the temptation staring back at her with blonde hair and striking blue eyes was too much to resist
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please review and give me some awesome feedback. Oh and I cannot do summaries O.o! Anyways enjoy! Oh yeah and I don't own anything except for Cari, Supria, and the storyline**

Chapter 1

"You are now entering the Boston Airport," was the last thing she heard through the long taxi drive to Ipswich. "Here you are ma'am, Spencer Academy," the taxi driver said with his hand pushed out impatiently in her face waiting for her fare. She handed the money to the driver and looked up at the castle like boarding school that only reminded her of prison since she was far from the friends and boyfriend she loved.

Her parents, who were all to eager to ship her off to colonial America, had already shipped the big boxes to her room but she still had two massive suitcases to lug up to the third floor on her own.

_Of course they don't have elevators _CariAnne thought to herself as she struggled with the two suitcases up the first flight of stairs. "I would be glad to assist a beautiful woman, such as you," a voice came from behind her as she rounded the second flight of stairs. _So even a prep school like this has guys who are way to over confident_ she thought. She turned around and as she looked over the body that held the sexy, smooth, but over confident voice she had to remind herself of her wonderful boyfriend back home in Manhattan.

Reid had to do a double take when he saw her. He knew from behind she would be pretty because she had a tall, slender, and elegant frame. But when she turned around he saw one of the most beautiful faces he had ever seen. She had waist length wavy blonde hair and these blue eyes that carried so much emotion in them. "My name is Reid Garwin," he was able to stutter out after about 2 whole minutes of gawking. "Hi, my name is CariAnne Russell. I'm new here to Spencer and Ipswich. If you wouldn't mind I would love your help," she managed to get out after some gawking of her own.

Once the two were able to get over the beauty of each other's presences Reid grabbed one of the Louis Vuitton suitcases and helped her up to room 304. "This is Supria Turead's room. She's a cool girl. She is on the swim team with me," Reid said and then noticing her sense of style he added, "I think you two will get along. If you need anything me and my friend Tyler's dorm is actually right down the hall in 314."

He was gone before she could even say thank you and she was awestruck at how something in his eyes just drew her to him. She knocked on the room before unlocking it as to not surprise Supria. "Oh my god! You must be my new roomie CariAnne," screamed her way before she could even take a step into the room.

As she walked in to the nicely sized dorm room she noticed a petite Indian girl who was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, she could help but feel a little pang of jealousy. Supria's bright attitude quickly made her jealousy disappear, however. "Yea, you can call me Cari though," Cari said somewhat shyly. She usually was an outgoing person but meeting new people was always a tad difficult for her.

"Oh it seems we have a similar taste in color," Cari added as she took a closer look around the room that was bathed in gorgeous shades of turquoise. "Oh yay! I think we'll have a fun year together," was the over exuberant answer from Supria.

"Are you going to the party tonight at the Dells?" she asked me. "What's the Dells?" was my dumb reply. "Oh then you are definitely coming. You cannot be a resident of Ipswich and not have been to a party at the Dells


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cari's POV

After helping me unpack, Supria and me started our beautifying regime. "So what more can I learn about you?" asked Supria who seemed truly interested in my life story.

"Well I was born and raised in the Upper East Side in Manhattan. My parents are both lawyers and I have the most amazing boyfriend named Michael," I explained while shoving a picture of her and Michael to Supria. "Ya'll are absolutely adorable!" "Thanks."

We finished getting ready and we definitely looked ready to party. She had one a cute mini sundress and with some heels and I had on a denim mini skirt and a black top which Supria found with my black Converses. I usually didn't wear it because of the plunging neckline.

As we were riding in Supria's car to the party she asked me if I had met anyone else at Spencer since I had gotten here. "Yea. I met a guy named Reid Garwin and he –" she cut me off with a gasp. "OH MY GOD! You met Reid Garwin. He might be crazy sexy but he is the Spencer Academy Playboy." "Well thanks for letting me know, but you don't have to worry about me I'm still madly in love with Michael," I answered her which was met with awws and coos.

When we got to the Dells it was already a pretty hopping party. I was just looking around trying to get a good feel for the type of kids that went to Spencer when Supria pointed out a nice looking guy with a really stuck-up looking girl on his arm that was in my line of vision, "That is Aaron Abbott and that girl next to him is named Kira. They are both horrible jerks or as Reid likes to call them 'fuckfaces'. Oh and here come the 'Sons of Ipswich'". "Who are the 'Sons of Ipswich'?" I asked wondering if it was like a boy band or something.

When I turned and looked the way Supria was pointing I saw that familiar shaggy blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I also noticed how three other very, very attractive guys surrounded him, though not as attractive as him in my eyes. "The 'Sons of Ipswich' are the boys who are descendants from the original families of the town during the Salem Witch Trials," Supria answered as if reciting from a book. After watching my face for a while she added, "Yea they are also pretty damn good looking."

When Reid saw me he gave a little wave and I saw him ask the other guys something and they started to walk my way. Automatically without thinking I asked Supria, "Do I have something in my teeth? Is my hair alright?" "Remember Michael?" Supria teased me back.

When the boys reached us they all greeted Supria with a hug and I noticed that she and one the boys with brown hair lingered a little while on their hug. Reid then went into all of the introductions that had to be made, "CariAnne this is Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler (_the one who lingered on his hug with Supria_, I made a mental note)." "It's nice to meet you all. You can call me Cari if you like."

The party was such a blast but since I hadn't eaten that much earlier the four beers were definitely starting to get to me. As I was walking away from the ice chest I started stumble and almost fell on the ground when a hand reached down and got me. "Hi I'm Chase or you can call me your knight in shining armor if you would prefer," he said with a smirk as he pulled me up. As he pulled me up I again stumbled but this time into his chest, which was nicely toned.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry that I cannot stay on my feet. I guess I had a little more to drink than I remember," I said into his chest. For some reason I had this feeling that a pair of eyes were burning into my back.

"That usually happens when you drink – forgetting what you had, that is," Chase answered as he instinctually rubbed my back with a little laugh in his voice.

_Did you forget all about your wonderful Michael in Manhattan_, a voice screamed inside my head.

"Well thanks so much from saving me from the evil mud I was about to fall into but I better be off and find my roommate, she's my ride back to the dorms," I told him with a blush starting to form on my cheeks. "Do you think I could hitch a ride back to the dorms with you? I took the bus here and I'm not sure if it'll be really sketch or not," he asked before I had a chance to walk away. "Yea sure, no problem!"

As Chase and me were looking for Supria we ran into Reid. "Hey sexy!" I said without any filter on my mouth because off my buzz then. He just smirked and answered, "Well I can definitely show you more of my sexy body when we get back to the dorms." "I somehow don't think that is necessary," Chase answered to the naughty conversation that was definitely about to get started. Reid was about to answer him when the DJ cut him off warning all of the partygoers about the police who were on the way.

Just at that moment Supria found us and we ran to her car, during which I introduced both her and Chase to one another and told her he was hitching a ride with us. When we reached Sarah's car we all jumped in as quickly as we could only to find the car would not start.

"FUCK!" Supria said and banged her hands on the steering wheel, as police sirens got closer. All of sudden out of nowhere Reid was in front of her car asking her to pop the hood. He looked so sexy in the moonlight and I think he just caught me checking him out. _If he is the playboy Supria said he was then I will never live that down_, my sobering thoughts told me.

After a whole 5 seconds passed Reid told us to start the car and like magic it started. I mouthed thank you to him and he winked back sending shivers up my spine. We raced to the dorm to evade any cops that were coming to break up the party.

When we got back to the dorm we found out that Chase was on our floor and actually just next door. Something about that information made me a little uncomfortable but I just shook it off and told him good night and also thanked him for helping me when I was tipsy.

"Well now that you know how it is to party at the Dells, you need to go to Nicky's with me one night," Supria told me as we undressed for bed and was getting comfy. "What's Nicky's?" I asked. "It's just the local bar and hopefully that night won't end with cops," she answered and we both fell asleep after a little giggle fest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Cari's POV

The next morning woke us up with a bright sun reminding us grimly that we wouldn't be able to enjoy it because of the first day of classes.

"Let me look at your schedule so I can point out where all your classes are and compare it to mine," Supria said as we finished putting on our uniforms.

I handed it to her and she took a look over it and her face fell. "We don't have any classes together but I'll give you directions to your classes." She then gave me all the directions I needed and I felt good and ready to face this new school.

Once we had both done our make up and made sure everything was in order we left our rooms and headed for first period.

When I walked in my first class the first thing I noticed was that the only seat left was between Reid and Chase. _Great_, I thought, _I'll just have to keep looking at my picture of me and Michael and make sure they get an eyeful of it too so they don't make any moves_.

"Hey sexy did you have fun last night?" Reid asked right as I sat down. "Yea I did. You're friends were all very nice," I said being polite. For some reason the boy made me super nervous. I could always feel his blue eyes burning into me.

"Who's that?" Chase asked as he saw my phone background while I was checking to make sure my phone was on silent. "Oh that's my boyfriend, Michael." "Does he go here?" Reid then asked. It looked like he took the words right out of Chase's mouth. "No he still lives in Manhattan, which is where I'm from," I answered both guys.

After that conversation Reid didn't say much to me at all he just put his head down for the rest of the period.

During our English lecture I felt my lap buzz. It was the first text from Michael since I had arrived. **Hey love. Sorry I didn't text you earlier Katie **(his little sister) **took my phone charger and wouldn't give it back. Mom and me had to search through her Mt. Everest pile of stuffed animals and my phone died in the process. I love you so much. I hope your day has started off well.**

I didn't realize how much his texts meant to me until I had to go 24 hours without one.

**That's ok love**, I replied, **my day has started off wonderful especially with your text. Oh and my roomie wanted me to tell you how cute she thinks you are. I love you more :P. I can't text anymore though school has started.**

The rest of the day went on without much excitement. I ate lunch with Supria and Tyler. Both Caleb and Pogue were off with their prospective girlfriends and Reid was nowhere to be found. "Nicky's will be so much fun tonight because I just got my fake in from my friend back home in Boston," Supria exclaimed while she handed me a very good fake ID. "I didn't even think to ask if you had one," she quickly apologized. "Oh don't worry we pretty much all have on in Manhattan," I replied as I whipped out my fake.

Right as the last bell rang I ran back to my room and almost collided head first with Supria who was doing the exact same thing.

"We are going to look totally smoking hot tonight," I told Supria, "because we are going to set you and Tyler together." "You figured out that I have a crush on Tyler all ready? I must be so obvious," she said sadly as she fell on her bed. "No sweetheart. You're not too obvious. I just noticed how you and Tyler lingered on your hug. I really think he's crushing on you too!" I exclaimed and jumped on her, which made us both laugh. I love how close we were getting, especially since we only live four feet apart from each other.

As we were getting ready I made sure that Supria was looking her best and she did the same for me. When were all ready to go Supria called Tyler to see if we could bum a ride off of him and Reid. Before they came to pick us up I called Michael and had a wonderful little conversation with a chorus of awws behind us from Supria.

Around nine o'clock Reid and Tyler came and we were on our way for my first Nicky's experience.

When we got there I saw that it was like any other campus type bar. I could hear the music from the car and it sounded like people were definitely having a good time. When we got inside we saw Chase at a table by himself so Supria and I walked over to him.

"Hey what are you doing here all by yourself?" Supria asked him. "I had nothing better to do with my night so I decided to come here to see if anyone I know was going to stop by. It looks like some people have," he answered her.

We ended up all pulling chairs around Chase's table when Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Kate arrived. Immediately Reid and Tyler left to go play pool against Aaron Abbott and his gang. Then soon after Pogue went for food and Caleb and Chase went to play foosball.

"Why are the guys always leaving us at the table?" Sarah asked. She then proceeded to ask Kate for a quarter and went to the jukebox. "She always has something up her sleeve," Kate told us. Then all of the speakers started booming "I Love Rock 'N Roll" and Sarah immediately pulled Caleb in for a dance.

For the second night in a row I was getting tipsy, but this time tipsy off of shots so it was a whole different type of tipsy. I really wanted to dance and my mind couldn't stop thinking about how good of a dancer Reid probably is. I decided its just a dance and its not cheating so I went over to Reid and pulled him away from his pool game without complaints from him.

Without asking him anything I pulled him up against my back and started grinding on him like there was no tomorrow. I could feel from the small bulge forming in my back that he was quite all right with the situation.

I could start to feel his hands roam and it felt so good so I turned around to face him while we danced. It almost felt like we were the only ones in the room and our dancing got so erotic I couldn't take it anymore. Our faces started getting closer and closer and then I snapped back into reality before it was too late.

"I have to go," I said as I ran off. I could hear him following me but I just had to get out of there and into the cool air.

_I can't believe I almost cheated on Michael,_ I thought as I took in the cool air, which felt great on my skin. "Why did you run off?" I heard a familiar voice ask me. "You know I have a boyfriend, Reid, and we almost kissed back there," I answered trying to hide my disappointment that we couldn't kiss like I wanted to. I don't think I hid it too well.

"You know we want each other. Your boyfriend is in Manhattan, he doesn't have to know about anything," he answered.

However pleasing the thought was it kind of angered me that he thought I was the kind of girl who would cheat on her boyfriend. "I don't know what kind of girl you think me to be but I am no cheater or slut, Reid Garwin. I will see you later," I snapped as I saw Chase leaving which was my perfect ride home since I rode with Reid.

"Chase, wait up!" I yelled before he could leave, "I need a ride back to the dorms." "Sure hop in! Was Reid not able to give you a ride home?" he asked. "I didn't want to ride home with him," I answered coldly at the sound of a certain blonde's name.

"Ya'll looked like ya'll were getting pretty steamy back there on the dance floor," he said with – I think – a pang of jealousy. I ignored that statement and I think he got the hint that I didn't want to talk about that because he immediately changed the subject to our English class.

When we got back to the dorms he walked me up to my rooms, "Are you sure that you're all right? You look really upset," "I'll be fine," I answered him with the best smile I could muster. "Stay still for a second," he said as he picked a spider off of my shoulder. "Oh my god! Thanks for getting that!"

"You're welcome and good night Miss Russell. May I have the pleasure of sitting next to you in English tomorrow?" "Sure sounds great see you tomorrow," I told him as I went into my room and fell on my bed and started crying.

"Pray tell what it was like to grind up against sex god Reid Garwin!" I heard Supria's voice exclaim as the door opened and shut. "It wasn't anything special," I answered her as I lifted my head out of my pillow and she saw the tears spilling out of my eyes.

"Oh darling its ok. You didn't cheat on Michael. It was just a small lapse in judgment. You don't have to worry about anyone telling Michael about it," she said as she gave me a huge hug. She really was going to be a great friend here at Spencer.

"It's not the dancing that upset me, Spree. When I ran outside Reid followed, as you saw. He asked me to cheat on Michael and part of me wanted to. I'm such as slut and horrible person," I sobbed into her shoulder.

"That doesn't make you a bad person. Everyone has that person that makes them have naughty thoughts sometimes but I know you love Michael," she said trying to calm me down, "Come on if we don't look hot messes tomorrow we better get some sleep."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to a sound that wasn't my alarm. As I started to come through I realized it was my cell phone.

"Hello," I answered so groggily I wasn't sure if the person on the other end would no it was me.

"Baby, is that you?" "Michael!" I yelled so happy to hear is voice again. "How are you lovey?" I asked him. "I'm good. Well this was supposed to be a surprise but I can't wait to tell you. Guess what I'm doing right now."

"What?" I asked him expecting it to be something trivial. "I'm listening to my mom, right now, speaking to Provost Higgins over the phone. I'm coming to Spencer next week!" he said very excitedly.

"Oh wow," I said not as excited as him but I quickly masked that with a yawn pretending I was still waking up, "I'm so happy you are going to be here." We talked for a little longer and then we hung up because we both had to get ready for school. Something inside of me wanted him to stay in Manhattan.

When Supria woke up I told her all about Michael coming over but I feigned excitement. I didn't want her to think I was a bad person for not wanting my boyfriend to come to school here.

"That's perfect! Now you definitely don't have to worry about Reid," she said hitting a nerve.

Right before me and Supria were about to leave for first period we heard a knock on the door.

"Hey I know you said I could sit next to you in English today but I thought the proper thing would be to walk with you there as well," Chase said as I opened the door. "Sure we can walk together," I answered him. So Chase, Supria, and I all walked from the dorms to the school together.

During our walk towards the school we kept hearing whispers, "Did you hear about the fight between Aaron Abbott and Reid Garwin at Nicky's last night?" Or whispers saying, "Did you see the new girl and Reid almost have sex on the dance floor," the latter sending a blush to my face.

"We weren't 'almost having sex' were we?" I asked Supria. "Do you want me to make you feel better or tell you the truth?" she asked as I slapped myself on the forehead. "I mean it wasn't vulgar, it just got really steamy," she said trying to make me feel better.

We dropped Supria off at her class and went right across the hall into ours to find a seat.

I walked in a little ahead of Chase because after hearing some rumors about Reid and me I didn't want people to think I was with Chase. As I walked in the room my eyes met with some very familiar blue ones and it made me stop in my tracks because of all of the emotions it brought out in me. Because of my stopping Chase ran into me and thankfully caught me before I fell and embarrassed myself.

"Thanks," I mumbled. We sat down in the last two seats available and I could still feel those blue eyes on me.

I started to busy myself by taking the best notes I've probably ever taken in my life. "Wow, you are a good note taker," Chase teased me as I continued to vigorously take notes.

Right as the bell rang I had to get out of there because I could still feel Reid's eyes on me. Something inside of me was getting angry; however, and I was going to ask him why he was trying to make me uncomfortable.

I waited outside the classroom for him to come out. "Why do you keep staring at me trying to make me feel uncomfortable?" I accosted him right as he walked out the door, pinning him to the wall.

"I don't know why you think so highly of yourself, little lady, that you would think I would waste time looking at you," he answered smugly. Oh he knew just how to push my buttons.

"Reid I thought we could still be friends," I started to tell him though I was cut off by Chase. "C'mon Cari, he's only bad news." " 'Oh I'm not the kind of girl who cheats'," Reid said trying to mock me, "How good is she in bed?" he asked Chase.

After he said that I just looked at him with tears welling up in my eyes and I could see a hint of shame in his eyes but I ran off before anyone could see me cry.

At lunch I sat with Supria, Caleb, Tyler, Sarah, Pogue, Reid, and Kate. I didn't even glance Reid's way, though I could feel his eyes sometimes on me.

I could feel anger welling up in me again so I excused myself to the restroom and walked outside to get some fresh air. "Cari," I heard a familiar voice say, "I'm really sorry about this morning. I didn't realize I was staring and I was embarrassed to admit it."

"Well you didn't have to embarrass me or be rude. And by the way I'm not sleeping with Chase. Why would you say something like that? I wasn't lying when I told you I don't cheat," I said choking up on some of the words because of the tears involuntarily spilling out of my eyes.

"But," I started not being able to stop the flow of words, "you make me want to." I quickly covered my mouth because I did not mean to say that out loud.

I turned around with a bright blush still on my cheeks and saw him right in front of me. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away some of the tears and leaned his head to kiss me.

"Reid, just because I want to doesn't mean I can," I interrupted the kiss mentally kicking myself.

"Then why don't you call Mr. Perfect and break up with him that way you won't be cheating," Reid said matter-of-factly. "You know deep down that I can't just do that," I said, "I really want to be friends with you, Reid. Please let me do that." "Yea we can be friends," he answered with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

I went to give him a big hug and I felt this huge shock of electricity go through our bodies and again we were about to go in for the kill when we were interrupted by Supria and Sarah, "There ya'll are! C'mon 4th period starts in 5 minutes!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys here is the next chapter. It's going to be Cari and Reid's first romantic moments. Don't get mad at me for making her cheat in the end it'll work out. I'll try to update regularly but I have a hell week with school and 5 shifts of work coming up. Enjoy the new stuff!**

Chapter 5:

The next day Tyler, Kate, and I were studying in the library to get ready for our first physics test. We weren't doing a really good job of studying we were just talking mainly. "So, other than the Dells and Nicky's, what is there to do around this town?" I asked. They both gave me incredulous looks and stated in unison, "Nothing," and we all started giggling.

"Well I have to go and head towards swim practice but I'll see you girls later," Tyler said as he quickly ran out of the room after checking his watch. "Oh wait you left –," I tried to catch him as he was running off to no avail.

"Well I guess I'll go watch Supria in action and give him his book after swim practice," I told Kate, "See you later!" "Bye girl!" she answered and I saw her start to pack up her things to leave as well.

I knew all the Sons were on the swim team but I didn't expect all of their more than well-toned bodies to stare me in the face when I entered the natatorium.

After watching Spree from the stands I kind of drifted off into space. "Hey girl!" Supria said waking me from my daydream. "Hey! You looked great out there!" I told her giving her a high five.

"Do you know where Tyler is? I have his book," I asked her. "Oh he went to the infirmary with Caleb because Caleb hit his head on the pool wall. His bag is in the locker room just knock on the door and make sure there are no naked men," she told me pointing to the boys' locker room.

I went in the direction she pointed and knocked on the door. After hearing nothing I went in to find Tyler's book sack.

"Whoa! Cari, what are you doing in here," I turned around to see Reid in only a towel to cover himself.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I was just bringing Tyler's book to his bag I knocked and I didn't hear anything so I entered," I rambled, as I could not tear my eyes away from his gorgeous body that had water clinging to it in all the right places of course.

"Its ok, you just surprised me," he answered. There was an awkward silence and I still couldn't take my eyes off of him. I realized he was looking me up and down as well and I remembered that I was only wearing a tank top and some Nike shorts and I started to feel a little self-conscious.

"Well, um, I better, uh, leave, I guess," I barely got out because of all of the tension in the room. Before I knew it Reid had me pinned against the wall with his mouth on top of mine and I felt his tongue graze my lower lip to gain entrance and I gladly gave it to him and wrapped my legs around his waist knocking off the towel when I did that.

After kissing each other roughly for a while, each of us fighting for dominance, he moved down to my neck nibbling. A small groan escaped out of my lips that I was trying to suppress.

_This needs to stop_, the voice in my head was saying. I didn't even hear that voice because of the lust that exploded when he brought his hand up my shirt.

All of sudden we started to hear this music, Reid just ignored it and went on with what he was doing but it sounded familiar to me. My eyes shot open – it was Michael's ringtone.

"I have to go. Forget this ever happened and don't tell anyone. I can't believe I let myself do this," I rambled, collecting my shirt that had been discarded a few minutes prior and my purse.

Reid didn't even try to protest probably scared what I would say if he did.

I practically ran out of the locker room and almost collided into Supria. "Hey girl, there you are. I thought the locker room must've eaten you up. You've been gone for a half hour," Supria said. "Oh I'm so sorry Reid was in there and we just ended up talking and lost track of time," I told her still out of breath from the running and the intense make-out session that had gone on with Reid.

"Oh, ok," she said a little disbelieving.

I know what I did was so totally wrong on so many levels but it felt so freaking good. But how could I have let that happen? I love Michael and he's a wonderful boyfriend. _He's never made you feel like Reid just did_, this one little voice in my head told me. That thought scared me the most.

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I hoped you enjoyed their first kiss. **


End file.
